Face the Challange
by Ghost
Summary: After Ranma has a nearfateful battle with an Annoying Original Character , Akane starts pondering about her own feelings and Ranma’s sense of honour. What if she finds a way to force Ranma to admit how he feels? First Ranma fic ever! Revised!


Author's Note 1: Inspiration never seizes to amaze me. I've wanted to do a Ranma fic for some time and toyed around with some ideas, mostly action/adventure with dashes of romance here and there, but I didn't really get it together. So to get my mind off things I dug through my CD's and found "Most Wanted Irish of 1998". I was glad since I thought I'd lost that CD. 

So there I was, listening to "Never Mind the Strangers" by The Saw Doctors. I had managed to fight my way to the final level of "Oni" (kickass game!), no heavy schoolwork to be done and life was generally great. Anyway, the song had just reached the last verse and then WHAM! This entire story was in my head! After some Van Morrison and Sharon Shannon the details had been sorted out. I sat down to write and here is the result. 

Aren't the muses the coolest? ^_^

***

Author's Note 2: Save for a few basic phrases (baka!), I really don't speak a word Japanese. The cool names of the various martial arts-techniques used in the fight at the beginning of this fic are the result of me browsing through an online English-Japanese dictionary, taking some cool words and putting them together. They're probably as correct as a one-man quartet, so take it with a big shovel of salt. Kudos to anyone who can figure out what they are supposed to mean!

(Since I've gotten slightly better at Japanese, I've all the names in this revision. Not that I think they are any more correct, they just sound cooler now. ^^*)

I also know rather little about Ranma in general, having only read a few of the last volumes (plus copious amounts of fanfiction). Try to have patience with eventual errors and OOC:s.

***

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to me! (Oh, except those that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. ^^*)

****

Face the Challenge!

A Ghost Story™

__

"Ganmen Kiru Fui!"

"It ain't exactly an "unexpected punch to the face" if ya shout it while throwing it, dimwit!" Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts said as he caught his opponent's fist before it connected.

"How dare you!" said opponent shouted, fury blazing in his eyes. The broke free and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Ranma, who did his best to block them. While defending, Ranma once again observed the young man he was fighting.

Reiun Hasekura was apparently some sort of martial arts-prodigy of the Ryuujin Ryu, and he was supposed to be second only to the school's grandmaster. Said grandmaster was a short, lecherous old man who apparently held some sort of century-old grudge against Happosai, which had inevitably lead to Reiun challenging Ranma. (But that's a whole other story.) 

For this battle Reiun wore a white Kung Fu-suit decorated with embroided red flames and dragons. His azure-blue hair was tied in an extremely long, thin braid down his back and his eyes had an unusual hint of lavender. His facial expression constantly shifted from anger to some sort of wild joy. Ranma had expected him to be a very spirited fighter even before the fight started, but he hadn't expected to meet an equal in that field as well as in the physical.

Ranma had to admit to himself that Reiun was one of the toughest foes he had met in quite a while. He wasn't a heavy-hitter like Herb, Kirin or Saffron, but good enough to fight Ranma on equal terms. He wasn't quite as strong or durable as Ryoga and not quite as fast as Ranma himself, but he was a balanced fighter and the fact that he seemed to have an almost perfect control over his ki didn't exactly help.

Caught up in his thoughts, Ranma tried a high kick towards Reiun's head. Reiun ducked and suddenly saw an opening in Ranma's defence. 

__

"Hiryuu Tsuru Ken!" An upward, ki-flaming punch hit Ranma straight in the chest at a speed that almost rivalled the Amaguriken. Since it was combined with a leap, the devastating force of Reiun's entire body hit Ranma. He was thrown of his feet and experienced a strange floating sensation before he hit the ground. Hard.

Reiun landed a few feet away from him. "Don't… tell me… that's all you got?" he said with a grin. He was breathing hard, since the fight had been going on for a while now and they were both starting to feel it.

Ranma shook his head to clear it. Ignoring the burning pain he picked himself up. "Not by a longshot!"

Since the Tendo Dojo was still undergoing repairs, the battle was held on the field outside Furinkan High, now scorched and torn up as a result of stray ki-blasts and other destructive techniques. From the sidelines the Tendos and Saotomes watched the fierce battle it in awe. Along with them were Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga -who had appeared uninvited, wondering why they where all in Osaka and who Ranma was fighting-, a bunch of curious bystanders, mostly Furinkan students, plus Suki, Yuki and Nhi, three students of the Ryuujin Ryu who were Reiun's unofficial adjutants and cheerleaders.

"Why isn't he using the Hiryuu Shouten Ha?" Genma complained. "The other boy is practically inviting it with all that heat-ki!"

"Be patient," Soun said. "He knows what he's doing."

__

"Ashura Gekijou Waku!" Reiun released a golden ki-blast fuelled by pure aggression. Ranma jumped over it and answered with his own Mouko Takabisha.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said. "I do hope they don't hurt each other too badly!"

Akane bit her lip. Although she wouldn't admit it, she fully agreed with her elder sister. After all, Reiun hadn't done anything wrong. (Well, he had been a bit rude, but no worse then what she got from Ranma on a daily basis, and he hadn't attempted to kidnap her or anything.) And as for Ranma…

Akane shrugged off the confused emotions and threw a glance at Nabiki. The middle Tendo sister was having the time of her life, acting as a bookie for the cheering bunch of students. Akane sighed.

"Hey, look at Rei-chan's ki!" Yuki said to her companions.

"Aw, hell!" Suki cursed. "Don't tell me he's going to…!"

__

"HIBASHIRA!"

Suddenly a blast of fire exploded from Reiun's body and reached for the sky. Ranma, who had just attempted an aerial assault from above, was caught off guard and had to abort his attack in mid-air by twisting his body to avoid getting roasted. He landed relatively unharmed, but his clothes and hair were sizzling from the heat.

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo and Nhi exclaimed simultaneously.

Ranma was impressed. He had vastly underestimated the control the Ryuujin-students had over their heat-ki. The flames stirred painful memories; memories of another battle no so long ago, in China. He shrugged them off and concentrated. "Not bad, but it's time we finish this!"

"Agreed!" Reiun said. He started to move his arms in an intricate pattern. "I didn't wish to harm you, Ranma Saotome, but you leave me no other choice!" His battle-aura started to flame violently, glowing in a deep crimson colour.

"Aw, I'm flattered!" Ranma taunted, concentrating on cooling his own ki with the Soul of Ice and carefully leading his opponent in a spiral-pattern. Reiun's ki was burning hot as Hell itself now, and the air around them was still hot from his previous blast. _This is going to be a hell of a wind! _Ranma thought to himself.

"Very well! Heed my ultimate technique!" Reiun flew at him at breakneck speed, like a comet of ki. Everybody nearby instinctually grabbed the closest object they could get their hands of. Time stood still for a moment.

__

"RYUUJIN RANRAN SHIN!"

"HIRYUU SHOUTEN HA!"

When these two techniques -both very similar yet profoundly different- clashed into each other, they created a violent reaction beyond anything anyone had dared to expect. It was nothing short of a large force of nature restricted to a very small area. A huge, glowing cyclone reached for the sky, tearing through the clouds and scattering them across the atmosphere, confusing the hell out of every meteorologist on the planet. Bolts of pure ki rained from the enraged heavens, trees and large chunks of soil were ripped from the earth only to fall down several kilometres away. And in the middle of this chaos, high up in the sky, two martial artists were still trading frenzied blows, both refusing to concede of defeat.

After a while the winds settled and the situation returned to what passed for normal. The audience picked themselves up from the ground. As if by a miracle, none had been harmed worse then some bruises and a sprained ankle or two.

"Whoa," Yuki said. "Now there's something you don't see every day!"

"Oh, but where are they?" Nodoka asked. Everyone looked around, but neither Ranma nor Reiun could be seen.

"Look, up there!" Suki shouted and pointed to the sky. Everybody turned their heads upward. One… No, _two _very small dots could be seen high above.

"I don't believe it!" Ukyo said. "They're _still_ going at it!"

"Wait, they are coming down now!" Akane said. "Rather fast, actually! I think…"

With a loud _ka-thud_ an unconscious body fell to the ground, tearing up a small crater with the impact. Moments later Ranma landed in a crouching position next to the crater. He was drawing ragged breaths and was covered in bruises and small cuts. His clothes were ripped and charred in several places.

"I… win!" he said to the unconscious Reiun. As the audience dared to come closer, her turned to the three Ryuujin-students. "He… needs to get… to a hospital."

The three girls immediately ran over to their fallen comrade. The rest flocked around Ranma.

"Ranchan! Are you alright, sugar?"

"Aiyaa! Airen strong!"

"Ranma, you're not hurt seriously, are you?"

"Hey, hey!" Ranma said, having them clear the way for him. "Take it easy! I'm okay! I've taken worse then that and…"

He swayed, took a couple of limping steps and collapsed to the ground, finally letting the darkness overwhelm his mind.

***

"Four broken ribs, one minor fracture on the left leg, a broken collarbone, a dislocated shoulder, multiple bruises and first-degree burns, a severe draining of ki and a concussion," Dr Isashiki said. "All in one fight? That's impressive even for this town. Even young Kuno isn't usually this messed up."

"You should see the other guy," Ranma mumbled with a pained grin. Akane sighed. Even now he kept that stupid macho-attitude up. After he blacked out they had immediately taken him to the local hospital, knowing that this was slightly beyond the good Dr Tofu. Genma, Nodoka and Soun had insisted on being there, even though Ranma regained consciousness after a couple of minutes. Akane wasn't certain as to why she where there as well, she just felt that she wanted to make sure he was really alright. Kasumi and Nabiki where sitting in the waiting room outside, the former happily counting through her fair share of the bets she had collected after Ranma's victory. The fiancés had been shooed away, under protest, with the explanation that Ranma needed peace and quiet.

"I take it you mean young Hasekura-san?" Dr Isashiki said. "Yes, his wounds are more serious, but his condition is stable. You're lucky you didn't critically injure him."

"He won't be, ya know, _disabled_ or something, will he?" Ranma asked. Akane heard the genuine concern in his voice.

"You martial artists are good healers, it seems," Dr Isashiki said reassuringly. "He will most likely not have any permanent complications whatsoever."

"Good to know," Ranma said. "Wouldn't want to take the Art away from him. Got allot of spirit, ya know."

"I'm sure," Dr Isashiki said dryly. "Now lay down and rest. I need to speak to your parents."

"Sure, doc," Ranma said and closed his eyes. "These painkillers were making me feel whoozy anyway."

"Mr and Mrs Saotome," Dr Isashiki said. "Can I have a word with you?" He glanced over at Akane and Soun.

"Whatever you have to say, my friend and his daughter should also hear it," Genma insisted, for once saying the right thing.

"Yes," Nodoka agreed. "They are as much Ranma's family as we are."

"Very well," Dr Isashiki said and shrugged his shoulders. "The good news is that your son will be fine."

"Of course he will," Genma said. "He's taken worse."

"I'm sure he has," Dr Isashiki said seriously. "That's the point, actually. He gets into allot of fights, doesn't he?"

"Of course," Genma said. "He is a martial artist, and as such, his honour compels him to accept any challenge given him!"

"Hmmm," Dr Isashiki said. "Perhaps, but I would suggest that you try to convince him to take it easy. He is not indestructible, even if he likes to think of himself as such. I have been in contact with Dr Tofu and he agrees with me. Anyway, he should stay over the night for supervision, but you can bring him home tomorrow if you wish, as long as you make sure he stays in bed for at least a couple of days. No fights, no heavy training."

"What? No training for several…" Genma began, but Nodoka discreetly elbowed him in the side and made a small but totally undeniable motion with the cloth-covered katana she carried with her. Genma was effectively silenced.

"He can stay at our house as usual," Soun hurried to the rescue. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that, and then he can spend more time with Akane."

"Yes!" Genma lit up. "What a splendid idea, old friend!"

Akane groaned. Trust Soun and Genma to turn this into another plot to get her and Ranma married. Still, she was glad that Ranma would return home so soon, even though she couldn't really tell why.

***

They soon got home and before Ranma had the time to protest Nodoka and Kasumi had more or less carried him to his room and tucked him in. Soun actually considered having Akane carry a bed in, but Ranma sure them that it was unnecessary and that the futon was just fine.

"I dun' understand why I hafta stay in bed anyway," he complained.

"Don't complain, Ranma, it's not very manly," Nodoka said with a warm but serious smile. "Besides, if you don't heal properly you might hurt yourself again when you start training. Now try to get some rest. Kasumi and I will take good care of you, right Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh, of course," Kasumi smiled. "We will make sure you take it easy and have it comfortable, Ranma-kun. Don't worry about a thing!"

Ranma groaned. Akane, who had been standing outside in the corridor listening, couldn't help but to giggle. She knew that Ranma didn't like it when people treated him like he was helpless or weak. _Suits him right, maybe now he'll figure out how I feel every time he won't spar with me!_

A terrible racket interrupted her thoughts. Irritated females voices from below informed her that the Fiancé Brigade had arrived to the scene. Followed closely by Kasumi and Nodoka, Akane hurried down the stairs and, just as expected, found Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi down in the hallway. The three girls were apparently arguing who was to be the first to visit Ranma and comfort him in his idle situation.

"What are you harlots doing here? It is I and I alone who will visit Ranma-sama now!"

"Yeah, right! You weren't even there when he got hurt!"

"Ayia! Airen need Shampoo more then he need Spatula Girl and Crazy Girl!"

"Shut up, Shampoo."

The amazon was currently holding a bowl of ramen in her right hand while waving a lone but clearly hostile bonbori in the other. She seemed to be unable to decide which girl to hit. Ukyo, meanwhile, was trying to decide whether she would put her large plate of okonomiyaki down to draw her spatula or not, and Kodachi was waving a bouquet of black roses around as if it was a weapon (which it might very well have been, knowing Kodachi). 

"Ehm!" Nodoka said. "What is the meaning of this?"

All three girls answered simultaneously:

"I am here to see my beloved Ranma-sama."

"I came to see how Ranchan was doing."

"Shampoo come to see Airen."

Nodoka nodded. "I see. You must be the three girls who all claim to be Ranma's fiancés?" she looked at Ukyo and Shampoo. "Ah, now I remember the two of you. You were at the wedding, weren't you?"

Both the chef and the amazon sweatdropped, remembering their behaviour at that time.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that," Ukyo said and scratched her head.

"And you?" Nodoka turned to Kodachi. "You were also there."

"I am…" Kodachi began.

"She just crazy girl who think Ranma love her," Shampoo explained.

"How _dare_ you?" Kodachi growled and pulled out a ribbon from out of nowhere. Shampoo raised her bonbori to meet the attack.

"Enough of this!" Nodoka commanded and Akane was amazed to see the girls immediately complying. Even Ukyo took a step back. Nodoka continued. "Now, I do not know exactly how my fool of a husband managed to engage Ranma to all three of you _and_ Akane at the same time, but this is not the time or place to discuss that matter. My son needs peace and quiet so he will not be seeing any of you right now. You may come back when he feels better. _If_ you all promise to behave in a civilised manner."

Maybe it was because they all knew that Nodoka did have the final say on who married Ranma, maybe it was the ever-present katana or maybe it was simply Nodoka's personality, but the three girls all apologised quietly and swiftly left the house. Before she left, Shampoo handed Nodoka a small bag. "Great-grandmother give me this. Sprinkle powder in Airen's food," she said. "Ancient Amazon remedy, he get well very quickly."

After she left, Nodoka turned the bag in her hand and looked at it suspiciously. "Hmmm. Ancient remedy, eh?"

"Nodoka-obaasan, you're not actually going to put that stuff in Ranma's food, are you?" Akane asked.

"Well, she might have been telling the truth," Kasumi theorised. "Even though Shampoo-chan has been known for playing pranks with those exotic spices and such."

__

Pranks? Akane sweatdropped. "Exactly! I'm sure it's some kind of drug."

"Oh, but she seemed like such a nice girl, despite her poor grammar." Nodoka shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to test it on someone expendable first." She wandered of with a sweet smile on her lips. "Genma? Oh, Geeenma?" 

Kasumi smiled at Akane. "Oh, that reminds me! I have to prepare lunch now."

"Can I help you out?" Akane asked eagerly. She knew that if Kasumi were doing most of the cooking, the food they prepared couldn't possibly fail. Right?

Kasumi hesitated. "Um, why don't you go talk to Ranma? It must be frustrating for someone as physically active as him to be forced to stay in bed. I'm sure he wouldn't mind your company."

Akane doubted this, since they usually ended up fighting while spending time together. However, she had noticed that Ranma seemed to have grown a bit nicer towards her after what happened at Jusendo. Perhaps he was actually trying to stay on her good side for once? "Okay, oneechan, I'll do that."

"Good," Kasumi said, sounding almost relieved. "I'll call you when your lunch is ready."

***

"So, how are you doing now?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I guess. I don't get why I have to stay in bed anyway."

Akane smiled. "Well, knowing you, you'll be up and at'em in no-time."

"Thanks."

Akane felt unusually at peace. The conversation they were having was friendly and peaceful for a change. Ranma had been going through the battle in detail, revealing things that Akane and the others had missed. He radiated pride over his victory and for some reason this made Akane glad. She realised that Ranma was a pretty decent guy when he wasn't a baka. Had she been a bit more self-aware, she might have discovered how her own feelings about him had changed during the last month.

Suddenly a gentle tapping on the window caught their attention. Akane wondered who it could be. It was too subtle for Shampoo and Ukyo would probably have used the door. She looked out and was surprised to see Nhi hanging upside-down on the other side. She opened the window and the girl leaned (swung?) her head inside. "Nihao, Tendo-san! Is Ranma Saotome here?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Ranma said from the futon. "Whaddaya want?"

The cute Chinese girl smiled broadly, which looked kinda funny when she was hanging upside-down. Strands of her raven-black hair flayed gently in the wind. "Nhi here with message. Reiun just wake up. He say it was good fight and he not feel bad about loosing. Koryusai-sensei very upset, of course, but Reiun say Ranma great martial artist. Wants to spar again when recover."

Ranma chuckled. "Sure, as long as it's just sparring."

Akane frowned. Ranma was far too eager to fight once again. Hadn't the baka learned anything? Of course, a friendly spar wouldn't be so serious, but what if Reiun decided he wanted to get even? What if Ranma would get even more hurt the next time?

"Well, gotta go!" Nhi chirped. "Xian-Pu invite Nhi to spar with her this afternoon, not want to be late! Bai-bai!"

"Um, yeah, bai-bai," Ranma said weakly, but the girl was already dashing across the rooftops.

"Gah!" Akane said with mocked nausea. "They're multiplying!"

They both chuckled, but then Akane suddenly turned serious.

"Why do you have to do that?" she asked quietly.

"Do what?" Ranma responded cautiously. He didn't like the change of her tone. It foreshadowed mallets and pain.

"You know, accept challenges all the time! Do you really have to fight whoever wants a fight? You and Reiun almost _killed_ each other and now you want to go at it again?"

"Jeez, Akane, we're just gonna spar! You heard her, I won and he's cool about it!"

"But what if one of you loose control? What if the next time some idiot comes to challenge the great, invincible Ranma Saotome you'll end up with a broken neck or a smashed skull!"

Ranma frowned. He really didn't like to think like that. Such a pessimistic outlook was bad for your confidence and if you didn't believe in your skills in the Art, the fight was already lost. Of course, there was no way he could put this fact to words -he hardly understood it himself, making Akane see it would be impossible- so he resorted to his usual way out. Insults.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, but at least I'm able to _hit _my opponents, unlike certain others!"

Akane fumed. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if you're so worried about me gettin' hurt, why don't _you _fight the kidnappers and the ninjas and the Prince-Of-The-Month and spare me the trouble? Oh, wait! You _can't!_"

"Hey! I'm a martial artist too, dammit!"

"Ha! If you call _that _martial arts, tomboy!"

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane trembled from her seething anger and reached for her mallet, only to recall that Kasumi had confiscated it. Ranma flinched but looked up again when the blow never came. He saw Akane's eyes overflowing with tears just before she stormed out of the room with a shout of frustration.

Ranma frowned. Maybe that had been uncalled for? She _had _been concerned, after all. Had he gone too far this time?

"Stupid tomboy," he mumbled. "Now look what ya made me do." He closed his eyes and tried to come to terms with his warring emotions.

***

Akane threw herself on her bed. "Baka! Stupid, stupid baka!" She started crying into her pillow while repeatedly banging her hand into the mattress next to it (gently, since she didn't want to destroy her bed.) "Why won't he see? Why can't he get it into his thick skull that I… I…"

She stopped crying and looked up from her soaked pillow. What? What was it she wanted him to understand? That she had been worried for him? That she cared for him, despite their fights? That she… _loved _him?

She shook her head. "Snap out of it, Akane," she whispered. "How could you ever lo… _like _a baka like that?"

Just then, her heart decided that her mind had had a little too much to say about things lately, and quickly launched a coup. _But he isn't that bad, is he? He's always rescuing you, and whenever he thinks you are hurt he always get so upset. He obviously cares for you, in his own way._

"He's a pig," she muttered as her mind did a last stand, besieged from every direction by the little pink revolutionaries of the heart. "He's always drooling over Shampoo or Ukyo." She had been sitting up in her bed, but now fell back on her stomach, once again burying her face in the pillow she had been hugging. "Not that I can blame him. They are better fighters then me, cuter then me and much better coohohohooooks!" she bawled.

__

Now you're the baka! the little voice said. It actually sounded a bit irritated this time. _So what if they are cuter or better cooks? Ranma's still here, with you, isn't he? And don't try to tell me you don't care! Face it, Akane, you _were_ prepared to marry him. Maybe it's _you_ who need to get it into your thick skull that…"_

"…I love him," Akane whispered.

She felt something stir within her. Something had changed. Trembling a little, she tried again.

"I l-love Ranma," she said, a little louder this time.

Suddenly, it was as if a heavy weight had fallen from her heart. She felt much better then she had done in years, as if all the anger she had carried inside her had vanished. She was surprised to find that she could think about Ranma without wanting to mallet him. And within her, the Heart was celebrating its recent victory as the Mind had capitulated and agreed to a more democratic rule in the future.

With new tears of joy on her cheeks and a smile on her face, she turned to her back and looked unto the roof. _Okay, so I'm sure how _I_ feel. Now I only have to figure out how _Ranma_ feels._

She frowned. Even if Ranma did feel something for her, she feared that love was out of the question, given all the insults he usually threw in her face. She did admit that she had overreacted a bit sometimes, but it was still no real excuse for his behaviour. 

Then again, it was mostly Genma's fault. Even _she_ could see that! And Ranma did have several redeeming values. Jusendo, if nothing else, had been a strong indication for that. But why did he then keep insulting her?

__

The trick… she pondered. _…would be to get him to talk to me about how he feels. Even if he doesn't like me at all, I need to make sure._

However, she couldn't for her life imagine how this could be done. She suspected that it would be easier to discuss quantum physics with Kuno then convincing Ranma to talk about his emotions. Ranma just wasn't a sensible guy. In fact, he had been pretty much brought up believing that kind of behaviour was unworthy of a martial artist. _Panda no Baka!_

Akane sighed and stood up from her bed. She decided that she had to talk to someone sane, someone who could give her a piece of advice. She left her room and headed for the kitchen, where she knew Kasumi would be.

***

"Kasumi-oneechan, I need some advice."

Kasumi smiled her trademark motherly smile. "Of course, Akane! Lunch is almost ready. What can I help you with?"

"Well…" Akane hesitated, feeling a bit embarrassed. How was she supposed to say this, anyway? "You see, thing is…"

"Akane!" Soun shouted from behind her. He and Genma just entered the kitchen. "Why are you not with Ranma! He needs your support!"

Akane, who were still in something of a bad mood, momentarily forgot about her newly discovered love for the aquamorphic martial artist and answered on reflex. "Ha! I don't even want to be in the same room as that idiotic, suicidal baka!"

__

"Suicidal!" Sound and Genma looked like they were going to have a collective heart attack. Soun grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and shook her. "What do you mean, suicidal?"

"Calm down!" Akane said. "Jeez! I was just referring to his stupid habit of fighting everyone who challenges him."

"Oh, just that," Soun let go of her and both he and Genma drew a sigh of release.

"Hey! What do you mean, 'just that'?" Akane asked, still irritated. "It will get him killed sooner or later, but he keeps doing it. That's pretty suicidal in my book."

"Akane, I though you of all people would understand this, claiming to be a martial artist and all," Genma said. "Ranma is bound by honour to accept any challenge given him. It is the cornerstone of the martial artist's code!"

Akane was just about to throw a sarcastic response about certain people's "honour" in his face when an idea suddenly appeared in her mind. "Wait a minute! _Any _challenge?"

"_Any _challenge," Genma said.

"Even if it's not a challenge in actual martial arts?" Akane asked.

"Absolutely!" Genma exclaimed and Soun nodded in agreement. "Just like the Art itself, the code applies to all aspect of life!"

"Oh, I see," Akane nodded and suddenly smiled broadly. "Well, now that we have that sorted out, I just remembered something I have to do." 

She headed for the door, but Kasumi called after her: "Oh, Akane, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Akane smiled warmly at her sister. "Nothing important, 'neechan. I've already figured it out."

***

Despite being anxious, Akane kept her cool and took the time to go through her plan a couple of times in her head. It was simple enough, but she knew all to well that even the greatest plan could backfire and blow up in you face. Besides, she also bought time, waiting for the right moment. She really couldn't afford to make her father or Genma suspicious. She wanted complete privacy, if possible.

At lunch, Nodoka carried up Ranma's food to his room since Akane refused to do it, still pretending to be mad at him.

The hours passed

Finally, it seemed like the moment had arrived. Soun and Genma had started what promised to be a long game of shogi with lots of outrageous cheating, Kasumi was just about to start preparing the dinner and Nabiki was parked in front of the TV. Acting as casual as possibly, Akane went up the stairs and entered Ranma's room.

The dark-haired youth groaned as she entered. "What do you want? Come back to ask for forgiveness?" he asked and roles his eyes, expecting another fit of rage from her.

Akane had to grit her teeth not to explode at his superior behaviour. "Yes."

Ranma's jaw dropped in shock. He stared at her. "Say _what?"_

"I said yes, I'm here to apologise."

"Who are you? And what have you done to Akane? Kiima, I swear if that's you again…"

"You're pushing it!" Akane raised a warning finger. Wisely enough, Ranma shut up. Akane sighed and started over. "Look, I talked to your dad. He said that the martial artist code of the Anything Goes School compels you to accept any challenge, no matter how trivial, or lose honour. Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Ranma nodded.

"Good," Akane sat down next to him and looked him square in the eyes. "Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Musabetsu Kakutou Ryu, I hereby challenge you."

Ranma looked as if he didn't believe his ears. "Akane, first of all, I'm not allowed to fight, remember? Second, you know you don't stand a chance against me anyway."

Akane couldn't help but to smile at her own cleverness. "Did I say it was a _martial arts_ challenge? The challenge is this; you must be perfectly truthful to me for five minutes. You will answer all questions I ask you. You will not bend the truth in any way, nor will you hide anything from me or avoid the issue."

Ranma stared at her and his right eyebrow shot up. "Hey, what kind of a stupid challenge is that?"

With an uncharacteristic display of willpower, Akane remained calm. "You won't accept, then? Well, it _is_ your honour on the line."

Ranma glared. "That's no fair, Akane."

"No one ever said I had to be fair, Ranma," Akane smiled wickedly. "'_Any _challenge', remember?"

"Okay, okay!" Ranma huffed. "I'll play along. Go ahead an'ask your stupid questions and get it over with."

Akane nodded. "Fine. First of all, how do you feel about me?"

"Huh?" Of all the questions Ranma had been expecting, that one had _not _been a leading contender. "Wha-what d'ya mean?"

"I want to know how you feel about me. About us."

"Well," Ranma said, getting clearly uncomfortable. "I guess… I guess I kinda like you."

Hearing this, Akane felt her heart making a couple of backflips. "You… you do?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, as if this was the first time he really had thought about it. He scratched the back of his head and looked a bit sheepish. "I… I mean, I've never had many friends, you know? And aside from Ucchan, you where the first person I've really got to know. Sure we fight allot, but… but I guess I kinda like to have ya around."

Akane could hardly believe her ears. "But if you feel like that, why all the insults?" she asked.

He managed to look even more sheepish. "I… guess it's easier that way." 

"What do you mean, easier?" 

"I dunno," he admitted. "It's just that… Damn, I'm no good with his mushy stuff, but whenever I'm near you I… I get these feelings I'm not sure what to do with. I can't deal with'em, ya know? Never learned how. When you get mad, well, that's something I can _cope _with, I _understand_ it. And at least I'm gettin' a reaction from ya, even if it is a mallet in the face." He chuckled. "That's gotta sound pretty weird, huh?"

Akane smiled and shook her head. _I can't believe it! He's actually good at this! Maybe he just needed a good reason?_ "I'm sorry for all of that. Getting mad and hitting you, I mean. I… I try to control myself, but it doesn't work. My temper always gets the best of me."

Ranma nodded. "I know."

Akane felt a bit awkward by that time .She quickly thought of something else to ask him about. "Hey, what about the other fiancés?"

"They're…" Ranma began. "Well… I guess I…"

"Yes?"

"I guess I see them as friends," Ranma finally said. "Well, maybe not Kodachi, but Ukyo and Shampoo, at least."

"Ukyo I can understand, but Shampoo?" Akane huffed. "You really see that crazy bimbo as a 'friend'?"

"Well, yeah," Ranma said. "I mean, sure she's sneaky and manipulative, and sure she can get violent and throw explosive food around, but… Well, she's one of the team, you know?"

Akane nodded. "But you don't… _feel _anything more for them?"

"Jeez, Akane, of course not!" Ranma said with a frown. "I don't want to marry any of them. It's just that… I guess I'm a bit afraid they'll leave and never come back if I tell them."

__

Yeah, like that's ever_ going to happen! _Akane thought bitterly. She suspected that even if he used diagrams they still wouldn't get it. Or they would get it and just not care.

"So, any more uncomfortable questions?" Ranma asked, but now the tension in his voice had faded somewhat.

"Well," Akane immediately thought of the next thing that she wanted to know. "I want you to tell me what happened at Jusendo."

"You already know that," Ranma said. "After you got turned into that doll Saffron and I fought, I managed to take him out and then we turned you back to normal. Saffron was re-incarnated and the bird-people went back to that mountain of theirs."

"I meant what… what you said when you thought I was dead," Akane explained. "I think I heard you say something right before I woke up, but you never told me what it was."

"Oh, that," Ranma made a grimace. "Well…"

"Well?" Akane could hear the impatience in her own voice.

Ranma drew a deep breath. "I… I don't really remember," he confessed. "I was all messed up after the fight and thinkin' you were dead an' all. Couldn't think straight."

"Oh."

"But…"

"Yes?"

Suddenly Ranma blushed furiously. "I… I think… I said… I lo… love you."

Akane blinked. "You…"

Ranma nodded. "Bu-but as I said, I didn't think straight and…"

She silenced him by putting a hand over his mouth. Then she just sat there, looking at him without uttering a word.

Finally, Ranma spoke, quietly. "Your five minutes are up." He sounded neither regretful nor glad. It was a simple fact.

"Just one more question," Akane said quietly. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love me, you baka!"

"Oh, um…" he hesitated. "Akane, I haven't really thought about my feelings for you until after that failed wedding, after we got back from China. I don't really know much about love, but the way I feel about you…. I don't feel that way for anyone else. Maybe… Maybe that's love, I don't knouff!"

Purely on impulse Akane leaned forward and kissed him. First he froze up, but then carefully kissed her back, as if he was afraid that she would change her mind, call him a pervert and mallet him despite his condition. He didn't know if what they did was right, but it did feel right.

She broke away. Both stared at each other, as if they couldn't believe what they've just done.

"Ehm…" Akane said, trying to come up with something to say to break the terrible silence. "W-we better try to keep this a secret. From our dads, you know?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, they'd probably force us to get married immediately. I guess non of us are really ready for that, huh?"

Akane shook her head. "No. Not yet anyway."

"So, we don't tell our dads…"

"Or Nabiki."

"Or Nabiki," Ranma nodded. That was just common sense, after all. "We won't be able to keep it from them forever, ya know?"

Akane sighed. "No. Even if we only tell Kasumi, I'm sure Nabiki will find out. And as soon as Nabiki finds out, the rest of Nerima will know about it within less then 48 hours."

"Including Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi."

"Argh!" Akane remembered how they had reacted on the wedding. Explosive food was one of the many things she never wished to experience again. She sighed once more. "We both know this won't last. But… I'd still like to try to keep this a secret for a while. Our secret?"

Ranma smiled. It was the warmest smile he had ever given her, far from the usual annoying grin. "Our secret."

She leaned over once more to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head and caught her lips on his own. Not that she complained or anything.

"Akane," he whispered. _"S'ki da."_

"Yeah, me too," Akane whispered back while blushing. She stood up. "I better go. You need some rest, and we can't let the others get suspicious."

He nodded. Just as she was about to leave, he called out, quietly. "Akane?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

He smiled. "For the challenge."

She blushed even more. "You're welcome." 

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Ranma closed his eyes, but they flew open again as he heard a familiar voice right outside in the hallway.

"Hey, sis! How's Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Okay, I guess," he heard Akane respond.

"Hey, are you okay? You look flushed."

"It's nothing."

"Are you blushing?"

Ranma held his breath. _Aw, crap! Not already!_

"N-no I'm not! I'm _angry!_ That stupid perverted baka insulted me again! He's just lucky Kasumi took my mallet!"

He allowed himself to breathe again. _Good save!_

"Jeez, calm down! Sometimes I wonder what the point would be in you two marrying each other. It's not like both of you would stay alive long enough to propagate."

__

"Nabiki!"

"Just kidding! Just kidding!"

The voices faded away. Ranma relaxed into his futon with a content sigh. Smiling faintly, he started channelling his ki to speed up his healing process. He couldn't wait to get out of bed.


End file.
